The birth of Albus Severus Potter
by ProfessionalFangirl16
Summary: As the title says: The birth of Harry and Ginny's second son including the events before it and the naming of the baby. Please try it.


**So, this is one of the three stories I will post on august 18** **th** **, my birthday. They will stay One-shots. I do have a lot more stories planned, but I post this three today and I hope you like them! I will first finish Unexpected guest before I move on to the other stories, of which some are One-shots and some stories with more chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling might be my idol, but I'm sadly not her… *sobs***

The bell rang, just as Ginny was cooking the water for the tea. She put the mugs down on the table when the loud ring sounded again.

"Yes, I'm coming!" She shouted in the direction of the door, where it was presumably her brother Ron who was now locking loudly on de wood. She quickly rushed into the hall and unlocked the door. "Be careful, will you? I'd like for the door to still be alive tomorrow." She told her brother.

"Oh, come on Gin, I think the door will survive." Ronald stepped inside and looked his eight month-pregnant sister up and down. "Geez, you are huge! What the hell did Harry do to you?"

"Ronald Billius Weasly!" His wife cut in, while stroking the forehead of her daughter Rose in her arms. The little girl looked almost exactly like her mother, but she had her father's flaming red hair. She wouldn't be a Weasly if she hadn't had those fire locks. "You can't just-" But Ginny wasn't planning on letting Hermione finish her sentence.

"Well, Ron, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"NO! No, stop!" Ron seemed seriously terrified. "I don't need to hear what Harry does to you!"

"Good thing you don't live here, then." Ginny said smugly. "Why don't you come in?" She stepped aside to let them pass. After she closed the door behind them, she waved to the couch. "Take a seat, there is already tea ready. Wait a second, then I'll call Harry and James." She turned towards the stairs while Hermione and Ron sat down. "Harry! Ron and Hermione are here! Come downstairs. NOW!" Only a second later Harry came bouncing down the stairs with his one year-old son in his arms.

"Hi Bro, good to see you. Hermione. How's Rose doing?" He nodded towards the little bundle in Hermione's arms, while he gave James to Ginny to give his best friend a hug.

"She's great." The proud mother announced. "And your little guy? Have you thought of a name?"

"Of course they have." Ron scolded. "Their first son was a James Sirius, two of his family members and father figures. This boy should be called after friends; His name will be Ronald."

That didn't really do much to help Ginny out of her bad mood as she glared at Ron. "Well, you might want to know that first: I would never call my child after you, since you did so much against me and Harry being together in the beginning, and second: Even if I would have considered that name, I would have taken it from the list this very moment."

"You have a list?"

"Just shut up."

"Well? Do you?"

"Ron, if you value your life, I think you'd better shut up right now." Hermione said, trying to stop the fight between the two siblings.

Ron scoffed. For a minute while Ginny gave everyone tea, there were two different conversations, one between the boys and one between the girls, until Ginny had a question for all of them.

"How about we all go out for dinner tonight? I've never been to that Italian place in town." Hermione nodded enthusiastically

"Yes! I've heard the food is delicious, and a colleague of mine said the people are nice. What do you guys think?" She asked, turning towards the boys.

Harry just nodded, but Ron being Ron had to say something. "As long as it's food, I don't really care." Both girls just rolled their eyes. Hermione lovingly stroked her daughter's forehead.

"I need to find someone to look after Rose. How 'bout we meet you there at six thirty?"

Harry and Ron responded at the same time. "Deal."

* * *

"Where are they?" Hermione worriedly asked for the tenth time while she looked through the window again. Ron annoyed rolled his eyes for the tenth time while he replied.

"Calm down, 'Mione. They will come, they're just a bit late." If looks could kill, Hermione would be sitting next to a dead body now.

"Ron, we are talking about your sister and your best friend. They are over fifteen minutes late, what if something happened to them?" Ron stuffed another piece of bread in his mouth before he replied.

"Nothing happened, they're fine."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because they are standing right behind you." Ron pointed to a spot behind his wife. Hermione quickly turned around to see her two best friends standing a few feet away. She let out a sigh of relief, but quickly recovered after that.

"Where the hell have you been? Why are you so late?" She angrily demanded. Ginny made sure to answer quickly.

"Sorry, it took some time to find someone to look after James, and Harry insisted we could make it here in time walking. He thought we could drive back with you guys." She told them. Ron got a new piece of bread and smiled.

"It's alright. Take a seat." Harry and Ginny did so and a comfortable conversation started. Well, it was comfortable until Ron had to bring up the earlier argument with Ginny.

"So, you really have a list of names for the baby? Like, have them all written down?" Harry sighed.

"No, Ron, we do not have a list. We do have a few ideas, though." He hurriedly answered, before Ginny would. Hermione leaned forward interested.

"Yeah? Like what?"

Ginny smiled a little. "Well, we have thought of Will, I always liked that name, and Harry likes Luke. I think we will wait until the birth, tough. You know how some children are just born with their name? Therefore we want to wait." Hermione nodded.

"I had the same with Rose. I was thinking of calling her Molly first, but when she was born, I knew she wasn't a Molly. She was a Rose."

Harry smiled. He remembered that day very well. Ron was so proud he became a father. The following week he practically danced instead of walked the whole time.

"I do know what I want to call my daughter, when I have one." Ginny eyed him suspiciously.

"WHEN you have one?" Harry nodded.

"I'll knock you up a thousand times, if that's what it takes. I want a daughter named Lily. If I have a child named after my father, I shall have a daughter with my mother's name." Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

The rest of the dinner went by pretty normal. At the end of the evening, when the bill was paid and everyone was fulfilled, they all got up and stepped in the car. There was an easy conversation, until Ginny asked something.

"Hey, guys, mind if we make one more stop before we go home?"

"Sure, where?" Ron asked.

"The hospital. I think my water just broke."

* * *

"He is gorgeous." Harry's proud voice sounded through the room as he looked down at his tired wife and new born son.

"He is." Ginny smiled. The boy had a few hairs already. They were black and Harry could see they had their texture from their father: They would be just as uncontrollable as his hair. The baby's cheeks were soft and his tiny nose was the cutest thing Hermione had ever seen, or so she had said.

"What shall we name him?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled.

"This boy is brave. So he shall be named after two of the bravest man I ever knew. His name will be Albus Severus Potter." As if on cue, Albus opened his eyes after he was given his name and he showed his them to his parents. A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek.

"He has your eyes Harry." She smiled.

A smug grin appeared on Harry's face but before Ginny could ask, he sang. "Eyes as green as a fresh-pickled toad,"

He had to dive to avoid the chair Ginny threw at him.

 **I saw a post on Pinterest which was actually the last few lines of this story. I really wanted to write this, so I decided to make a whole story just so I could write those three sentences. Did you like it?**

 **You probably noticed I skipped the actual birt part, because I don't really know how to write that. I hope you don't mind.**

 **I hope I represented the characters well, I found it hard to write Ron and Ginny. Did you like the story? I have another Harry Potter One-shot planned, so please tell me how you think I did this.**

 **Thank you for reading this!**


End file.
